


Ain't Nothing But a Monster

by rosiedeplume



Series: Something in the Water [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Consequences, Dubious Consent, F/M, Poor bb, Sex Pollen, Steve is a sad panda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume/pseuds/rosiedeplume
Summary: Steve really liked Darcy. Too bad he messed it up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Coleman Hell's 2 Heads again.

Steve really liked Darcy. They’d only met a few times, but she had a presence - a way about her that somehow reminded him of both Peggy and Bucky. Bravery, vulnerability and sass in one gorgeous package. But as much as he liked her it was too easy to keep his distance. Avenging was a good excuse, but really he was protecting himself. Waking up to all your friends dead will make you a little sensitive to heartbreak.

Then the Incident happened. Steve was forced on her - he  _ forced himself onto her _ . All those things he wanted to do, that he thought up in his dreams. He thought it  _ was _ a dream at first. Too perfect to be real. When the realization hit, bringing dawning horror…

Darcy must hate him. He’d destroyed any chance he might’ve had with her. He might as well move back to Brooklyn.  _ Oh God. _ They told Steve that he didn’t have a choice, that it was a compulsion brought on by the chemical he’d been dosed with. There was nothing he could’ve done. But he wanted it. Wanted  _ her. _ When he saw her - his last clear thought was how beautiful she was, standing there. 

She must hate him.


End file.
